


Sirius wakes up Remus

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Sirius wakes up Remus who tells him that he knows that he likes him in a more than friendly way





	Sirius wakes up Remus

Remus woke up to a body next to his. “What the? Sirius what are you doing?”  
“Waking you up,” Sirius told him. “Looks like I succeeded.”  
“Dumb dog,” Remus muttered turning over. “Why do you always like waking me up by getting into bed with me?”  
“Because its funnnnnn,” Sirius told him licking the back of his neck.  
Remus scowled. “Gross. I’m starting to think you like me or something with as affectionate as you are to me. I don’t see you licking James or Peter awake.”  
Sirius shuddered. “Like I want to put my tongue on any part of them. Peter is a bloody rat. Prongs is always sweaty.”  
Remus turned over. “I don’t hear you say you don’t like me.”  
Sirius blushed and looked away from Remus’s eyes. “You’re crazy Moons.”  
Remus smirked. “Really? I think I’m right. I think you DO like me. And I think you’ve liked me for a while.”  
Sirius blushed again. “What makes you think that?”  
“You forget silencing charms sometimes,” Remus said grinning.  
“Why didn’t you tell me,” Sirius whined leaning against Remus’s bare chest feeling embarrassed and dumb. “Go ahead and tell me that you don’t like me so I can move on. Just please don’t stop being my friend over this.”  
“Would you stop crying and look at me. I am going to stop being your friend,” Remus said slowly. “Because I am going to be your boyfriend.”  
Sirius went from hurt to shocked to anger to thrilled in less than five seconds. “REMUS JOHN LUPIN I HATE YOU, YOU JERK. YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK,” Sirius yelled playfully hitting the laughing werewolf.  
“I’m sorry,” Remus told him as he wiped away his tears. “I couldn’t resist. I do think it was unfair for you to think I would ever stop being your friend though.”  
Sirius frowned. “Well, this is not something I expected would happen. When I realized I loved you I was heartbroken because I didn’t think you would ever return my feelings. You are MOONY. You’re cute even though you don’t always think so, you are funny, you’re mischevious, you’re totally shaggable, and…”  
Remus shut him up with a kiss. Sirius grinned into the best kiss that he ever had. “Do you still hate me?”  
“I could never hate you,” Sirius said gazing happily into his boyfriends eyes. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too,” Remus replied closing the gap between them again.  
James walked out of the bathroom to the sight of his two best friends kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> transferred from my old tumblr


End file.
